internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheldon Cottrell
| birth_place = Jamaica | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-hand | bowling = Left-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | family = | international = true | testdebutdate = 6 November | testdebutyear = 2013 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 297 | lasttestdate = 20 December | lasttestyear = 2014 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 25 January | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 169 | lastodidate = 26 December | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 19 | T20Idebutdate = 13 March | T20Idebutyear = 2014 | T20Idebutagainst = England | T20Icap = 62 | lastT20Idate = 1 January | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = New Zealand | T20Ishirt = 19 | club1 = Jamaica | year1 = | club2 = Trinidad and Tobago | year2 = 2016-present | club3 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year3 = 2016-present | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 11 | bat avg1 = 2.75 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 5 | deliveries1 = 276 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 98.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/72 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 6 | runs2 = 0 | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = – | top score2 = – | deliveries2 = 121 | wickets2 = 8 | bowl avg2 = 22.87 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 3/28 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/- | column3 = ODI | matches3 = 4 | runs3 = 14 | bat avg3 = 7.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 8* | deliveries3 = 174 | wickets3 = 7 | bowl avg3 = 26.86 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/62 | catches/stumpings3 = | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 43 | runs4 = 95 | bat avg4 = 7.91 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 21 | deliveries4 = 938 | wickets4 = 58 | bowl avg4 = 19.44 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/20 | catches/stumpings4 = 20/– | column5 = FC | matches5 = 40 | runs5 = 532 | bat avg5 = 15.20 | 100s/50s5 = 0/0 | top score5 = 48* | deliveries5 = 4419 | wickets5 = 93 | bowl avg5 = 26.16 | fivefor5 = 3 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 5/38 | catches/stumpings5 = 14/– | date = 1 January | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/super50-2017/content/player/495551.html Cricinfo }} Sheldon Shane Cottrell (born 19 August 1989) is a West Indies cricketer. He is a left-arm fast-medium bowler and right-hand batsman. In first class cricket, he represents Trinidad and Tobago. Cottrell made his Test debut in November 2013 against India at Eden Gardens, Kolkata in the penultimate Test of Sachin Tendulkar. He did not impress on debut and was dropped for the second Test match of the series in Mumbai. He is known to march and salute to the pavilion followed by a straight-arm dab after every wicket as he is a Jamaican Defence Force soldier, and was among the army workforce manning the pitch during the fifth ODI against India at Sabina Park in 2011. He made his T20I debut against England in March 2014. He made his One Day International debut for the West Indies against South Africa on 25 January 2015. Cottrell was a part of the 2015 West Indies World Cup squad, and returned to the ODI side on 23 December 2017 against New Zealand after a 2-year absence. External links *Cricinfo Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers